Red Rose: Valentine
by AllenaRida
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah, tentang dua orang yang memiliki perbedaan layaknya langit dan bumi di saat hari Valentine #ValentineFI2020


**~Red Rose: Valentine~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the other are not mine**

* * *

Hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Februari, dengan kata lain adalah hari _Valentine_. Hari yang sangat dinanti bagi sebagian orang, terutama untuk orang-orang yang sedang dilanda asmara. Karena di hari yang disebut sebagai hari kasih sayang itu, mereka bisa menyatakan rasa suka mereka pada orang yang disukai melalui perantara sebuah coklat.

Umumnya seorang wanita yang akan memberikan coklat yang mereka buat sendiri di hari _Valentine_ ini kepada laki-laki yang menurut mereka spesial. Tapi dalam beberapa kasus ada juga seorang laki-laki yang akan memberikan coklat pada wanita di hari _Valentine_ ini.

Hari _Valentine_ ini, mengingatkanku akan momen saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada wanita yang sekarang menjadi pacarku, Sona Sitri.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas jari itu, hari yang membuat kehidupanku sedikit berubah kearah yang bisa dikatakan lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Di atap sekolah, aku berdiri disana bersama seorang wanita di depanku, namanya Sona Sitri. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memintaku datang ke sini, Naruto?" Sona bertanya padaku.

Aku dengan gugup menatapnya. Kemudian setelah menghela nafas sekali, aku memberikan sebuah kotak persegi yang berisi coklat yang kubuat kemarin bersama ibuku padanya.

Sona menerima kotak persegi yang kuberikan lalu membukanya. Melihat barisan coklat yang kususun rapi di kotak itu.

"Ini … untukku?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menatap kearah lain karena malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memberikan sesuatu kepada seorang wanita selain ibu dan adikku.

"Uhm, baiklah aku terima coklat ini."

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi sebagai balasan sambil masih menatap ke arah lain. Aku masih belum sanggup menatap wajahnya saat ini. Aku masih merasa malu.

"Lalu, apa masih ada hal lain lagi? Tidak mungkin kau memintaku ke sini hanya untuk memberikanku coklat, bukan? Mengingat kau berkata ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku." Sona bertanya lagi. Dan ini membuatku semakin gugup.

Alasanku memintanya menemuiku di atap saat jam istirahat ini sebenarnya adalah karena aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi meski aku sudah merencanakannya, aku masih tetap gugup mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya untukku.

"Itu, err … bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya …." Aku masih melihat kearah lain tanpa berani menatap Sona yang ada di depanku.

"Katakan saja Naruto. Aku tidak akan mengigitmu kok." Sona membuat sebuah candaan kecil. Mungkin itu dia lakukan karena melihatku yang sedang gugup seperti ini.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan menggigitku. Tapi, mungkin saja kau akan marah jika aku mengatakannnya."

"Jika apa yang kau katakan memang bisa membuatku marah, maka aku pasti akan marah tentu saja."

"Yah … kau benar."

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya padahal kepalaku tidak gatal. Mungkin ini karena aku gugup.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Berusaha mengusir rasa gugupku walau tidak berhasil sepenuhnya. Kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sona.

"Sona, sejujurnya aku …."

"Aku?"

"Err … aku, aku me-menyukaimu." Aku memaksakan diriku untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan pada Sona dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan menundukkan kepalaku.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Aku sedikit melirik kearah Sona yang kulihat memasang wajah terkejut. Ukh, dia pasti terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Aku dengan mata terpejam siap akan apa yang akan dikatakan Sona setelah dia sadar dari keterkejutannya. Mungkin dia akan memakiku? Mengingat statusku yang sebagai orang berandal berani menyatakan cinta padanya yang merupakan siswa teladan di sekolah.

Namun, alih-alih mendengar makian yang kuduga akan keluar dari mulutnya, aku malah mendengar suara tawa halus dari Sona. Itu membuatku mendongkak dan melihat Sona yang sedang tertawa. Itu membuatku bingung.

"Hihihi … sungguh, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan itu padaku, hihihi …."

Aku menatap Sona bingung setelah mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Memangnya apa yang dia sangka akan kukatakan?

"Ah maaf jika aku tertawa. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak menyangka itu yang akan kau katakan padaku, Naruto."

Sona melepas kacamatanya. Menyeka air mata yang keluar akibat dia tertawa.

Sejenak aku terpana saat melihatnya yang tidak memakai kacamata. Sungguh, dia sangat cantik saat ini.

"Etto, memangnya apa yang kau kira akan kukatakan padamu?" Aku bertanya pada Sona setelah sadar dari terpana saat melihat kecantikan Sona yang tidak memakai kacamata.

"Yah, sejujurnya aku tidak memperkirakan kau akan mengatakan itu padaku. Mengingat seperti apa dirimu, aku berpikir kau tidak tertarik dalam hal seperti asmara dan sebagainya. Lalu coklat ini juga, aku berpikir kau memberikan coklat ini padaku karena kau menganggapku spesial sebagai teman. Tapi ternyata bukan."

Aku tersenyum kikuk setelah mendengar itu. Memang jika dilihat dari statusku yang sebagai berandal yang hobi berkelahi, Sona pasti tidak menyangka jika aku akan memiliki sesuatu seperti perasaan suka terhadap lawan jenis.

"Yah, aku juga sejujurnya tidak menyangka, jika aku bisa merasakan hal seperti ini." Aku berkata sambil sekali lagi menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi Sona, err … apa kau menerimanya? Pernyataan cintaku itu?" Aku bertanya pada Sona. Meminta kepastian apakah dia menerima perasaan yang kunyatakan padanya atau tidak.

Sona tersenyum lalu berbalik melihat ke langit. Aku tetap diam menunggu sambil melihatnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa aku memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan padaku atau tidak. Tapi jujur saja, saat aku berada di dekatmu, aku merasa sangat nyaman …."

Sona berbalik menatapku. Senyum masih terpatri indah di bibir pink tipisnya. Membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik di mataku.

"Sikapmu yang begitu mudah melepaskan ekspresi saat bersamaku itu membuatku sangat nyaman. Tidak seperti orang lain yang berusaha menjaga sikap mereka saat di depanku yang membuatku canggung …."

Aku tau jika Sona masih belum selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam menunggu lanjutan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Karena itu, kupikir … aku akan menerimamu. Menerima pernyataan cinta yang kau berikan padaku."

Setelah mendengar itu, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti tersambar petir. Aku tidak menyangka jika Sona ternyata akan menerima pernyataan cintaku padanya.

"Be-begitu ya … syukurlah jika kau menerimanya." Aku berkata demikian. Saat ini ada perasaan senang dan lega yang kurasakan, saat mengetahui Sona menerima perasaanku.

Sona mengangguk. Lalu dia membuka kotak persegi berisi coklat yang kuberikan.

"Untuk merayakan hal ini, bagaimana jika kita makan coklat yang kau berikan padaku ini?" Sona mengambil satu biskuit coklat, lalu menawarkannya padaku.

Aku dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk lalu menerima coklat itu dan kemudian memakannya. Sona memgambil coklat lain dan kemudian memakannya juga.

Sesaat setelah biskuit coklat itu masuk ke dalam mulutku dan kukunyah, rasa mual langsung kurasakan. Dan tak lama setelah aku menelan kunyahan kiskuit coklat itu, aku muntah yang membuat Sona seketika panik melihatku.

Sejujurnya aku sangat tidak toleran terhadap makanan manis seperti coklat. Tapi aku tetap memaksakan memakan biskuit coklat tadi karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Sona. Tapi ternyata hasilnya malah lebih buruk daripada jika aku tidak memaksakan diriku memakannya.

Sona langsung memarahiku setelah mengetahui jika aku tidak toleran terhadap makanan manis. Dia menceramahiku jika tidak baik jika memaksakan diri akan sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi amarah Sona yang sejujurnya malah terlihat lucu.

* * *

Mengingat saat-saat itu, membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum geli. Aku lalu melirik ke samping, di mana di sana Sona yang sekarang menjadi pacarku sedang duduk memandang langit jingga sore hari.

Kami saat ini berada di sebuah taman di kota Kuoh. Melakukan sebuah kencan kecil setelah pulang sekolah di hari _Valentine_ ini.

"Apa kau tidak akan memberikanku coklat di hari _Valentine_ ini?" celetukku tiba-tiba.

Sona berbalik menatapku. Tersenyum geli padaku yang berceletuk tadi.

"Jika kau tidak akan mual dan muntah saat memakannya, maka aku pasti akan memberikanmu coklat sebanyak yang kubisa." Sona berkata sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya.

"Itu sangat mustahil. Kau tahu jika aku tidak toleran terhadap makanan manis, bukan?"

"Tentu. Dan karena itulah aku tidak akan memberikanmu coklat di hari ini. Aku tidak mau memaksamu memakan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai."

Aku tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sona itu.

"Daripada coklat yang pastinya malah membuatmu mual, bagaimana jika ramen sebagai gantinya? Kau suka ramen, bukan?"

"Tentu aku sangat suka. Kalau begitu kita ke Ichiraku sekarang."

Aku berdiri dari duduk. Memegang lengan Sona lalu membawanya ke tempat yang kukatakan tadi.

"Pelan-pelan saja Naruto. Ya ampun kau ini."

Aku tersenyum menanggapi keluhan Sona di belakangku. Sedikit aku melirik pada wanita yang kucintai itu. Dalam hati aku mengucapkan rasa syukur, bisa mendapatkan seorang wanita yang begitu baik dan pengertian seperti Sona. Plus cantik juga.

.

.

.

.

**~End~**

* * *

**Untuk yang ingin bergabung ke dalam sebuah grup chat Fanfction Indonesia, silahkan PM Author FI. BijiBapakMu(Eins-Zwei) selaku Founder dari grup itu sendiri.**

**Akhir kata …**

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini **


End file.
